Outnumbered
by Maxcs
Summary: Four sisters. Blaine has four sisters. Blaine has to look after his four sisters after their parents are killed in an accident. Blaine gives up his life for his sisters AU!EventualKlaine
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea I've been playing around with, not sure if it's worth continuing.**

"I swear to god Kendall if you have changed your clothes again I will come up there and strangle you with the latest discarded belt. Let's go, you're going to make us late" Blaine yelled up the stairs to his sister as he tapped his foot impatiently. If she wasn't down soon then they were going to be late again and it would be him suffering through the whinging that will come from his other three sisters.

"I'm coming, don't get your boxers in a twist" the seventeen year old sighed as she straightened out her blue cheerleading skirt and descended the stairs "What's wrong with you this morning?" Kendall sneered until she saw her brother holding a stack of files and large envelopes "The yellow ones are always from the lawyers" she sighed

"The white ones are from more colleges Blaine doesn't want to go to" Isabel, the youngest and least prone to hold her tongue spoke up. She'd peered over her brother's shoulder while they waited for Kendall to finally come downstairs and saw letters from Yale, Columbia and Penn all ready to be dropped in the trash on top of letters from UCLA and NYU.

"It's not that he doesn't want to go there" Charlie shrugged and picked up her backpack as Blaine silently held the door open for his sisters. As the eldest of 5 and the only boy, Blaine was used to being talked about like he wasn't even standing there.

Blaine Anderson was meant to be going off to college to become a doctor or an engineer or anything that got him far away from Ohio. He was meant to be at one of the Ivy League colleges that offered him a spot but when both your parents are killed in a light plane crash those aspirations have to be put on hold. Learning of their parents' death the day after his 18th birthday, Blaine was immediately given custody of 17 year old Kendall, 15 year old Charlie, 13 year old Paige and little 11 year old Isabel. He also inherited his father's 8 million dollar fortune which he would use to raise his sisters and make sure they had everything they could possibly need.

Blaine, who was still in high school when the accident happened was thankful he could graduate early with the credits he already had. There was no way he could deal with all the legal issues surrounding his parents' death and get his sister's to and from school. Heading to his father's office after dropping the girls at school, Blaine hoped he was almost to the end of meetings with stuffy old men he'd met once at a function his Dad dragged him to.

"You're not going to pitch in?" Blaine asked Paige as he shut the door behind her and walked toward the car. Shaking her head with a weak smile, the thirteen year old was always on her brother's side. She hadn't spoken much in the six months since their parents died and Blaine never expected her too. Probably closest to their Mom, Paige had taken their death the hardest. Paige commended her brother for taking on the parent role in their family even when their other sister's didn't appreciate what he had given up for them.

"So Charlie and I have cheerleading til 6 tonight" Kendall informed her brother as he got into his car and waited for them all to buckle their seatbelts.

"And Paige has gymnastics til 5 and Isabel doesn't have ballet til tomorrow so I am picking her up from school at normal time. Yes Kendall, I know" Blaine sighed as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway. He had their schedules down to a fine art and even had their morning school run down perfectly. Cursing the fact that they went to three different schools, Blaine still got all four of them to school on time without a problem. He was good at the whole 'Dad' thing now.

"Just checking..."

"And I'm just checking that you finished that History essay you were meant to hand in last week and Charlie did you study for your Math test?"

"How did you...?"

"Because your teachers called me to make sure you were on top of everything. Just 'cause Mom and Dad aren't here doesn't mean A) you can slack off at school and B) that your teachers still won't check up on you. The 'my parents passed away' excuse won't last much longer"

"It's never been an excuse" Charlie spat angrily and crossed her arms across her chest. Even before the accident, Charlie and Blaine had always fought. They were the most different in personality and they clashed a lot.

Blaine pulled up outside Paige's middle school and turned to all four of his sisters "People are going to feel sorry for us probably for the rest of our lives. They'll sigh on graduation days and when we all get married and say Mom and Dad would have been so proud" he began with a sigh "I want them to be proud of what we achieved when the world stopped taking pity on us for losing our parents so young"

"What does it matter? They're not here anymore Blaine" Charlie growled and turned away to look out the window hiding the tears running down her cheek.

"It matters because I like to believe that their memory is still alive and that they're watching down on us. I just don't want you guys to think that life is gonna get handed to you on a silver pity platter. We will never forget Mom and Dad but other people will"

"And they'll forget what we lost" Kendall sighed and took her brother's hand gently

"You guys have your whole lives ahead of you and I want you to know that everything and anything is possible" he smiled

"You have the world in front of you too Blaine. Don't you have like 6 colleges wanting you?"

"Let's just focus on getting you four through high school first"

"That's not fair though" Paige sighed. Everyone in the car looked at the thirteen year old a little surprised that she'd spoken "Isabel won't finish high school for another 7 years. That's a long time Blaine"

"If you all do your homework and study then maybe we'll get there a little quicker" Blaine laughed trying to lighten the mood a little. As much as they annoyed him sometimes, Blaine did love his sisters more than anything. He would have only ever given up his college dreams to make sure they got theirs. Those girls were what mattered in his life now and he was ok with that. "I do believe this is your stop Paige, have a good day and I will pick you up after ballet tonight ok?"

"See you tonight. Love you, B" she smiled and leant over kissing his cheek softly before getting out of the car.

"Isabel next?"

**Is it good enough to continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The first chapter got such a good response I just had to continue. **

"Blaine Anderson? Is that you?" a tall lean but muscular teenager laughed as he crossed the car park toward Blaine and his SUV. Parked outside of his old high school, he was waiting for Kendall and Charlie to finish their cheerleading practice. It was a routine Wednesday night but it was rare Blaine ran into any of his old friends while he waited. Lacrosse practice usually finished twenty minutes earlier unless their coach was in a bad mood.

"Hey, man. How you been?" Blaine smiled as he greeted his friend Sebastian and shook his hand.

"Good, and you? How's the family life?"

Blaine looked back into the car and smiled slightly as he watched Isabel and Paige sing and dance along to the radio. As much as he would love to be back at high school with his friends, he was happy he was able to graduate early to look after his sisters. They needed him more than he needed an itchy graduation gown and a drunken after party.

"It's getting there" Blaine shrugged "You gotta do what you gotta do for your family"

"You're a good man Blaine Anderson" Sebastian smiled and clapped his friend on the shoulder before leaning against Blaine's car next to him "I take it you're not considering college then?"

"I have a mechanic job lined up actually. Something to keep my hands busy y'know?"

"A grease monkey? Super hot"

Blaine blushed slightly as he shuffled his feet. He'd had a thing for Sebastian since he found out the handsome lacrosse player was gay but he never acted on it. By the time Sebastian noticed the timid curly haired boy, his parents were dead and Blaine had left Westerville High School for good.

"What happened to that boyfriend of yours? Didn't he go to that prep school on the other side of town?"

"Dalton?" The mousey haired boy laughed "Dropped him a couple weeks back now. He wasn't quite up to my speed, you on the other hand..." he began and edged closer to Blaine. Amazed Sebastian was coming onto him like this; Blaine cursed the sound of Kendall and Charlie's voices that were slowly growing louder. Stepping away from Sebastian, he sighed softly.

"It was uh, good catching up" Blaine smiled and held his hand out to Sebastian. Taking his hand, Sebastian pulled Blaine in close to whisper in his ear.

"Call me when you need a break from all this oestrogen. I know a few ways to get the testosterone pumping if you know what I mean" he smirked and slapped the curly haired boy's ass gently before walking away. Sebastian greeted Kendall and Charlie with his oh so charming smile and headed back to his car.

"Shame that boy is gay" Kendall laughed as she by passed her brother and got in the front passengers seat "Good news for you though Blaine"

"He's crude" Blaine sighed lightly as he got in the car and started the engine.

"He's gorgeous; he's allowed to be crude..."

"And he has the hots for you" Charlie giggled as Blaine pulled out of his parking spot and started the short drive home "Did you ask him out?"

"I don't have time for a boyfriend with you four and your copious amounts of extra-curricular activities. Did you find out where that away game is you guys are cheering at on the 28th?"

"McKinley High School in Lima" Kendall read out from her permission slip. Slipping it into the pocket of her brother's jacket, she knew he would read it for himself later. None of the girls quite felt right when handing back a slip with their brother's signature on it but their teachers didn't say anything. To them it always felt like it was forged and Blaine's signature wasn't going to get them where their parent's signatures used to.

"Blaine?" Isabel asked getting the attention of her brother. She waited for him to nod in acknowledgement before continuing with quite a serious expression "Do you like boys because you have so many sisters? Is it because you already have so many girls at home already?"

Kendall and Charlie burst into fits of laughter as Blaine too had to hold back a chuckle. Pulling up at the traffic lights a moment later, he turned around to his sister sitting in the back seat "I'm not gay because I have so many sisters but I'm sure you all didn't help in the matter" he chuckled "There is no reason really why I like boys. It just sort of happened"

"Will I like boys or will I like girls like Emma Lloyd's Mom?" she asked still completely serious.

"Uhm, that's up to you, Is" he smiled nervously as the lights turned and he accelerated. Glancing over at Kendall, he gave her a 'please help me' expression that she simply laughed at. Sitting back, she crossed her arms and stayed silent. "This is something maybe you should talk to Kendall about"

"Me?" she spat and glared at her brother "Why me? You're the eldest"

"You're a girl"

"So?"

"I'm just a dumb boy that knows nothing about girls and their feelings"

"Amen brother" Charlie laughed from behind him

"Plus I'm gay so I really don't know anything about girls"

"You have four sisters" Kendall sighed knowing it was her last line of defence

"Doesn't mean I paid attention for the last seventeen years since I was graced with a little sister" he smirked knowing he had just won the battle. Gay or not he was still a boy and was always ushered away when 'girl talk' started. There was always a football game on TV more interesting than whatever the girls were talking about.

"Ugh, fine but I'm not giving her 'the s-e-x talk'. That's your job"

"Aunty Anna already said she'd handle that one, thank god" Blaine laughed and pulled into their driveway "Again, I'm gay so I wouldn't know where to start"

"He's got it all figured out" Charlie smiled as she got out of the car and handed Blaine her permission slip for the away game against McKinley "Coach Jenny said they couldn't get the bus to take us down so we have to car pool if we're allowed to go. Should Kendall and I ask for a lift with someone?"

"If you don't mind Paige, Isabel and I coming down to watch you guys then I can drive you. We can take Mom's van if two of your friends need a ride"

"You're the best Blaine" she gasped happily and pulled her brother into a tight hug. Kissing his cheek quickly, she let go and skipped into the house probably to call whichever friend she wanted to carpool with to the game.

"You really want to spend your Friday night in a car with 6 girls driving back and forth to a football game?" Paige chuckled as she walked beside her brother up to the front door

"I like football and I still have friends on the Westerville team..."

"You're too good to us, you know that right?"

"I know but I don't have any other plans"

"The game isn't for another three weeks..."

"And I don't predict any major plans to develop in that time plus it's not like Lima is that far away. I'm not as social as I used to be if you hadn't noticed"

"Oh, we've all noticed that" Paige shrugged and headed up to her room once they were inside.

**What did you all think of the chapter? Ready to meet Kurt? Stay tuned**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I forget, Lima and Westerville aren't 2 hours apart in this story like they are in reality. I realise now that Blaine driving 2 hours to a garage is a little crazy**

Blaine walked into 'Hummel's Tire and Lube' looking around for the man that he imagined was Burt. Making his way over to the front desk, he guessed the balding man wearing coveralls covered in grease was the man he was looking for.

"Burt Hummel?"

"Yeah, who's asking?"

"I'm Blaine Anderson, your new mechanic" Blaine smiled nervously as he extended his hand to the man. Looking up from his booking sheets, Burt wiped his hand on his shirt before shaking Blaine's hand.

"Scrawnier than I imagined"

"I fit easier under the cars?" he chuckled trying to keep his voice steady. Blaine wasn't sure why he was quite so nervous, it was just a mechanics job. He had been fixing cars with his Dad since he was a kid; this was all second nature to him.

Burt laughed at what he thought was a joke from Blaine as he led the teenager through the garage. Showing his where everything was and introducing him to everyone, Burt finally stopped by a cupboard and pulled out a clearly used but clean set of coveralls. Holding them up in front of Blaine, he was satisfied they'd fit.

"We'll getcha a name tag stitched up and a fresh set of these ordered but for now these should fit"

"Don't go to the trouble of getting new ones, I'm more than happy to keep these"

"I like you already kid" Burt laughed and gently pushed Blaine toward the small kitchen they had in the back corner "Put these on, grab a bottle of water and we'll get you started"

"Thank you, sir"

"First thing you need to know about this place kid, don't call me sir. It's just Burt"

"Sorry, Burt"

"Much better"

XXXXX

"You still alive under there, kid?" Burt laughed as he tapped lightly on the side of the car Blaine had been working on. The curly haired teenager had been working for Burt for two weeks and he was starting to feel like himself again. It wasn't exactly what he'd hoped to be doing after high school but at least it wasn't dwelling at home thinking about his parents.

Blaine rolled out from under the car and wiped his nose on his sleeve as he sat up "When is this car getting picked up again?"

"Tomorrow, will you have it done by then?"

"He can come and get it this afternoon if he wants. Give me an hour and it'll purr like it did in '73" Blaine chuckled and leant against the Dodge Challenger he'd been working on for the last two days. After showing Burt what he could do on his first day, Blaine was appreciative when he was given his own cars to work on alone. Burt had the confidence in him and he wasn't about to let him down.

"I'll give Max a call and let him know, good work, kid" Burt smiled before remembering what it was he came over to talk to Blaine about "I have to head up to Findlay to grab some parts for Mrs Weston's hatchback and most of the other guys have left for the day. My son Kurt is here if you need anything ok? He's not much of a grease monkey but he keeps the books in order" the balding man laughed and pointed to a pale young man sitting behind the front desk flipping through the accounts book for the garage. "I should be around six but you're more than welcome to head off once you've finished with the Challenger"

"Thanks, Burt" Blaine smiled and picked up the wrench he needed to continue working on the car. As Burt left, Blaine laid back down rolling under the car once again. Working in silence for the next half an hour or so, Blaine jumped slightly when he suddenly felt someone tap his foot. Rolling back out again, he smiled up at the slender teenager he'd learnt was Kurt earlier.

"You hadn't come up for air in a while" he chuckled and wiped off the seat before sitting on the stool by Blaine's car. Holding out the bottle of water and packet of crisps, he waited for Blaine to take them before sitting back "Thought you might be hungry"

"Thanks" Blaine smiled and opened the water "I'm Blaine by the way"

"Kurt"

The pair sat in awkward silence for a moment as Blaine took a sip of his drink and wiped the grease from his forever dirty hands. It always took him hours to get all the grease out from his fingernails but if he stopped cleaning them every night, he'd never get them clean ever again.

"Nice jacket. Marc Jacobs?" the curly haired teenager chuckled as he noticed the royal blue pea cot Kurt was wearing and clearly didn't want to get dirty.

"Yeah, last year's winter... How did you know the designer?" Kurt laughed. Guessing his boss' son was gay from the second he saw him, Blaine hated awkward silences so he decided to make polite conversation on something that obviously interested the other guy. Although it was merely a conversation starter, Blaine actually did notice how nice Kurt's coat was.

"I have four sisters"

"Four? Wow!"

"Yeah, Project Runway is permanently on in my house" Blaine laughed overlooking the fact that he liked that show almost as much as his sisters did. "They had a Marc Jacobs challenge a couple weeks ago"

"I commend you for putting up with Project Runway but you actually pay attention? Your girlfriend must love you" Kurt chuckled and took a crisp from the packet Blaine offered back to him. Shaking his head with a laugh, Blaine knew that was far from the truth.

"No girlfriend. I'm gay"

"Really?"

"I guess it's only obvious when I'm not covered in grease. The coveralls probably don't help"

"Can't say they do" Kurt chuckled hiding the fact that they did a lot for that boy. Immediately thinking Blaine was straight, Kurt punished himself for checking out the grease covered teenager. He couldn't help but notice how well Blaine managed to wear such painfully dull coveralls.

"I should get back to this" Blaine smiled pointing the car he'd been leaning on "Thanks for the water and food"

"You're welcome. Let me know if you need anything else"

"Will do" he smiled and laid back down. Sliding under the car once again, Blaine peered out to the side and saw Kurt's feet hesitate before heading back to the front desk. Shaking his head and clearing his thoughts, he got back to work. He didn't have time to flirt with his boss' son.

Blaine finished what he needed to do on the beat up old Challenger and just as he promised it purred like it should. Satisfied with his work, Blaine packed up his tools and cleaned up the car. The last thing he needed was for the owner to yell at him for getting grease on the Challenger's precious fake leather car seats.

"Heading home?" Kurt smiled as he looked up from his Vogue magazine and saw Blaine wiping as much grease as possible from his hands.

"Uh yeah, cars finished and ready for pick up. I have to go get sister number three from gymnastics"

"You're going like that?" he chuckled and pointed to the curly haired teenager's attire. With his coveralls pulled off his shoulders and unzipped to his waist revealing his white v-neck, Blaine was too tired to change. He intended to pick up Paige, go home, shower then sleep and nothing else. Kurt took a deep breath and let out a soft sigh as he noticed how the v-neck hugged Blaine's torso in all the right ways.

"My look just adds to the cool older brother charm" Blaine smirked "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"See you then"

**Well hello Kurt! Will love blossom? What did you think of the chapter? Worth continuing?**


	4. Chapter 4

**One Week Later**

"Ok kid, what gives" Burt chuckled as he pulled down the roller door and locked up the garage. Making sure all the doors were locked and the alarms were set, Burt joined his son beside his truck "You've been helping out here every day this week. What's your angle?"

"Angle?" Kurt chuckled trying to sound like he had no idea what his father was talking about. "I have no angle"

"I know it's not for the money because you have no major fashion or musical theatre plans for the rest of the month unless you count that Sound of Music thing, but you've had that outfit picked for weeks"

"Am I that predictable?"

"Yes" Burt laughed "Does your sudden interest in spending all of your spare time at the shop have anything to do with my new mechanic?"

"Who? Blaine?" the teenager chuckled as he put his best acting skills to work "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Just be careful ok? We don't want another 'Finn' situation"

"You won't have another 'Finn' situation, I promise" Kurt smiled genuinely "I'm gonna head to the football game at school tonight, do you want to come with me?"

"Sure, sounds good"

XXXXX

'_Baby you light up my world like nobody else; the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground, it aint hard to tell. You don't know, oh, oh, you don't know you're beautiful'_

"Regret offering to drive now?" Paige chuckled as Kendall, Charlie and their friends Ashleigh and Courtney sung at the top of their lungs. The playlist in the car had consisted of boy bands; teen heart throbs and just about every song that made Blaine wonder what ever happened to good music.

"Just a little bit" he laughed wishing he could just turn it down a little "But wasn't it you that said I was too good to you girls?"

"Yes, and I still think you're an idiot"

"Thank you Paige for pointing that out"

"You're welcome" she giggled and returned to the book she'd brought to read through the game. Not a big fan of football, Paige was happy to support her sisters only if she had a book to read during the actual playing of the game.

Pulling into the car park at McKinley High School, Blaine was relieved to have the music and the off key singing finally stop. Kendall, Charlie, Ashleigh and Courtney ran off once they spotted some girls in their squad, leaving Blaine, Paige and Isabel to find seats in the bleachers. Fighting the cold, Blaine found some of his old Westerville High School scarves and beanies for his sisters to wear for the game. Wearing his own royal blue letterman jacket, he felt good to be at a football game like a normal teenager again. That would only last til he got home where there was a mountain of clothes to wash and cookies to bake for Isabel's school bake sale.

"You two came prepared now didn't you?" Blaine laughed as he watched Paige pull out her book and Isabel her iPod once they found a seat in the bleachers. Neither had any interest in the game and brought their own entertainment.

"Everything but a drink" Isabel chuckled and looked up at her brother with her best puppy dog eyes. She managed to get away with just about anything with those eyes. Blaine had taught her his trick very well.

"Water for 'I gave up Soda as my New Year's Resolution' Paige and Lemonade for you Is?"

"Yes please" they both giggled

"Don't move, don't talk to strangers and don't laugh because I'm not against grounding you" Blaine smirked as he stood up and saw the corners of his sister's mouth turn up at his worrying. He had no trouble leaving Charlie or Kendall by themselves for short periods of time but he wasn't familiar with the rules with the younger two. Paige and Isabel still seemed so young to him, he didn't know when he wanted to let them grow up.

Making his way toward the small kiosk set up beside the bleachers, Blaine notice a familiar head of bronze hair watching the game from the bottom level "Kurt?"

"Blaine, hey" he smiled as he turned and saw Blaine coming toward him.

Stopping beside Kurt, Blaine leant on the fence in front of them with a smile "I thought you hated football"

"I thought you didn't play football" Kurt chuckled as he acknowledged Blaine's letterman jacket.

"Varsity Soccer. I was too scrawny for football"

"_I beg to differ" _Kurt thought to himself knowing exactly how muscular the curly haired boy was. His week helping out at the shop meant he got a good view of Blaine, his grey tank and his bare, toned arms.

"We're just here watching Kendall and Charlie cheer"

"We?"

"Isabel, Paige and I" Blaine smiled and pointed to his two sisters who hadn't moved from their previous positions reading or playing Temple Run on the iPod. Sitting only two rows up, Blaine was happy he could keep an eye on them.

"Oh my God they are so cute" Kurt giggled a little relieved that Blaine wasn't there with a boyfriend "They look so much like you"

"Don't tell them that. I swear one of them will go blonde or dye their hair red when they're older just so they don't look like an Anderson. My guess is Charlie"

"I bet I could pick Kendall and Charlie out of the Westerville cheerleaders if they look like you too"

"They are just taller versions of Isabel and Paige so it won't be hard"

"Found them" Kurt laughed just as Blaine had finished his sentence "Kendall is the one on the far left and Charlie is front and centre?"

"Close, just switch them around"

"You have a beautiful family, Blaine" the bronze haired boy smiled and stepped closer to his friend as a cold gush of wind blew through the bleachers. Wrapping his arms around Kurt's shoulders, Blaine rubbed his arms to keep him warm. "Thanks"

"That coat isn't going to keep you warm at all"

"That's what I get for dressing for fashion not practicality"

"One must always be practical when attending a football game in the middle of January" Blaine laughed as he continued to rub Kurt's arms gently. As great as he looked, Kurt was going to freeze in what he was wearing.

XXXXX

"K, look behind us" Charlie smiled brightly as she step clapped beside her sister. Watching the game in between cheers, the girls kept moving to stay warm "Look at Blaine flirting with some guy"

Kendall looked back into the bleachers discreetly and smiled just as brightly as her sister at the sight of their brother with a boy. Getting a good look at Kurt, she turned back to the field trying her best to hold in her excitement. Blaine had been single and miserable since before their parents died and this was the first time any of the girls had seen their brother smiling like his old self again.

"He's no Sebastian Smythe but he's cute and Blaine's keeping him warm"

"Do we know who this guy is?"

"No clue but we have to get him and Blaine together" Kendall smirked "Blaine needs a boyfriend. He's boring and sad as a single man"

"I just want him happy again" Charlie sighed softly. As much as she fought and bickered with her brother she still wanted to see him happy especially when he'd given up so much for them. "Whoever that guy is, he makes Blaine smile just like Dad used to when he looked at Mom"

**So...?**


	5. Chapter 5

"His name is Kurt, he's a Senior at McKinley and his Dad is Blaine's boss at the garage. Plus he's really cute if you like that pale face, I spent an hour on my hair look" Paige told Kendall and Charlie as they piled back into their family van after the game. Laughing softly to himself, Blaine could hear every word his sisters were saying.

"Ooh the boss' son?" Charlie giggled. Blaine had set a drowsy Isabel up the front with him while the other five girls gossiped about his love life in the back. Pulling out of the car park, Blaine eavesdropped on the girls' conversation. "What else do we know about him?"

"His brother is the gorgeous quarterback for the McKinley team"

"Step brother" Blaine corrected even though no-one was listening to him.

"And he needs to learn to dress warmer because Blaine leant him his jacket halfway through the game" Paige chuckled.

After running into each other on the bleachers, Blaine asked Kurt if he wanted to join them to watch the game. Paige and Isabel happily listened in to their conversation through the entire game. They got all the gossip which they then could pass onto Kendall and Charlie later on. All four girls loved their brother and just wanted to see him happy.

Blaine was used to being the hot topic of gossip among his sisters when a guy just looked in his direction. The four of them were quite invested in his love life not that Blaine really had one in his opinion.

"Did Blaine ask him out?" Kendall asked hopefully

"No" he chuckled loud enough for them to hear "I appreciate the interest in my love life but I didn't ask him out"

"But why?" Charlie groaned.

"Because I have my hands full with you girls. Kurt is an amazing guy and I like him but life is a little too hectic at the moment but thanks for the concern"

"You need a boyfriend"

"I need a quiet car ride home, Isabel is asleep" he snapped finally having enough. Isabel wasn't quite asleep but she wasn't about to argue with a peaceful drive home. She smiled up at her brother and he knew it was her own silent way of saying thank you.

"But..." Charlie began before Blaine cut her off.

"My love life is none of your business so please can we keep it down for the rest of the drive? You girls have to be exhausted from all that cheering tonight"

"Ugh, you're no fun" Kendall grumbled softly thinking her brother couldn't hear her. The rest of the drive was pretty quiet except for when the girls said goodbye to Ashleigh and Courtney as Blaine dropped them home. Pulling into their own driveway a little while later, they all got out quietly. Blaine carried a now sleeping Isabel up to her bedroom while the other three lingered in the living room until their brother was out of ear shot.

"We need to get Kurt and Blaine together" Kendall insisted and crossed her arms across her chest. Sitting down on the arm of the couch, she looked to her sister's for encouragement.

"But Blaine said he doesn't have time for a boyfriend" Charlie pointed out

"Well then we just have to make time. We'll prove he's got time and then have some fun with it" she smirked "Coach Jenny cancelled Friday's cheer practice right?"

"Yeah..."

"How about a party? No Blaine"

"Good luck getting him to agree to that" Paige chuckled as she bid them goodnight and headed upstairs to her bedroom. She had no faith whatsoever in Kendall and her plan.

"He will be agreeing to a quiet girl's night just the four of us. We may just invite a few extra people..."

"Blaine is going to kill us" Charlie sighed "He is going to flip when he gets home to a party"

"He will have had such an amazing date with Kurt which we will convince him to go on, he'll be fine" Kendall assured her younger sister "Blaine needs to loosen up a little"

"If you say so..."

Kendall and Charlie devised their plan right down to the perfect moment to tell Blaine of their cancelled cheer practice. With a couple ideas as back up, the pair were confident they could get Blaine out of the house for at least one night. If for anything, Blaine needed some time to himself and they needed a house for a party.

Kendall, Charlie and Paige who had been told of the plan remained pretty quiet for the rest of the week. They helped out more around the house giving Blaine some time to himself to sit down at the piano for half an hour or finally pick up his Harry Potter books to read again. Trying to show their brother that he did have time for a boyfriend was all part of their plan. Blaine picked up on their sudden change in attitude but he wasn't about to argue when Charlie offered to do the dishes without him having to ask. He was making the most of whatever it was they were doing. Oblivious to the other advantage of getting him out of the house, Blaine was not going to like coming home to a party.

XXXXX

"Are you going to make me go in there alone?"

"Uh yeah, this was your idea"

"I know, but what if Plan A doesn't work? What if he's not there with Blaine?"

"Then we try Plan B, we've thought this through K" Charlie chuckled as the sisters bantered back and forth. Sitting in Kendall's car outside Hummel's Tires and Lube' the two sisters were there on a mission. "Go before either of them spot us and our whole plan is blown to pieces"

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Kendall pleaded softly "It's dirty in there"

"You are such a girl" the younger of the two laughed "Blaine won't buy it if I'm asking. It has to be you, you're the eldest, you're meant to be the responsible one"

"I am the responsible one thank you" Kendall sneered and got out of her car. It was kind of ironic that the 'responsible' one was about to lie to her brother to have a house party while he was out on a date. Straightening out her cheerleading skirt, Kendall took a deep breath as she walked into the garage. Noticing Kurt sitting behind the front desk, she made a beeline for him without looking for her brother first.

"Hi" she smiled sweetly

"Kendall, right?" Kurt chuckled as he looked up from the computer and the mess his father had made with the inventory reports

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could tell me where my brother was"

"98 Corolla" he smiled and looked back to the computer until he realised Kendall hadn't moved. She had that 'say what now?' expression plastered across her face "The white one on the left"

"Thanks" she chuckled and skipped off toward the car her brother was working on. Leaning on the side of the car, she waited for him to pull his head out from under the hood "Hi"

"I left money on the counter to order pizza and Isabel didn't get homework so there's no need to help her" he smiled and picked up the wrench he needed to keep working. Offering to take a late shift, Blaine had trusted Kendall with dinner and babysitting. She was going to be a Senior next year so he wanted her to prove she could show some responsibility. Having her hold down the fort while he worked was just a small step toward more responsibility.

"I know, I wanted to talk to you about something. I was going to wait til you got home but you're working so late and I have a heap of homework and I'll probably be asleep..."

"Kendall!"

"Right" she chuckled awkwardly realising that she'd been rambling "I wanted to know if Charlie, Paige, Isabel and I could have a girl's night tomorrow night. Just the four of us, without you..."

"Isn't that what you're getting tonight?"

"Not really... We've all got homework except for Isabel and school tomorrow. Friday night means no school, junk food, staying up late and chick flicks, a reward for us being so good this week..."

"I knew it was too good to be true" Blaine laughed and sat down on the edge of the car "I knew you four were up to something when you actually did your chores before I had to ask"

"So is that a yes?" Kendall giggled "You haven't had a night out since Mom and Dad died. You're a teenager, go be a teenager"

"Go be a teenager?"

"Yeah, grab some dinner or catch a movie with your friends, you could ask Kurt out..."

"I'm onto you Kendall Grace..."

"You know you want to..."

"So junk food, movies and staying up late? That's it?"

"That's it" the teenager smiled and crossed her fingers behind her back. She still believed that crossing her fingers behind her back while speaking a lie meant she wasn't really lying.

"Alright, you girls can have the house to yourselves tomorrow night. I will find something to do"

"Maybe you should see if Kurt's free..."

"Don't push it" he sighed lightly and looked down at his watch "Isabel's ballet class finishes in ten minutes"

"Alright, alright I'm going" Kendall giggled and kissed her brother's cheek with a smile "See you at home" Skipping back to the car, she slowed and calmed herself before Charlie could see her

"Did Plan A work or did you have to resort to Plan B?" Charlie asked anxiously as Kendall slipped back into the driver's seat emotionless. Turning to her little sister, a wide grin grew on Kendall's face "Plan A?"

"Plan A worked, Blaine's out of the house tomorrow night and on a date with Kurt. This party is a go"

XXXXX

"Is everything ok with Kendall?" Kurt asked curiously as Blaine made his way behind the front desk a little while later to check on the account for the Corolla he was working on. Taking a deep breath, Blaine decided to just bite the bullet. He liked Kurt and there was obvious chemistry between them. What could one night out together hurt?

"Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Yeah..."

"Would you like to grab some dinner, maybe see a movie with me?"

"L...Like a date?" the bronze haired boy chuckled softly biting his bottom lip.

"No not like a date, it is a date" Blaine smiled and picked up the file for the car he was working on "Pick you up at 8?"

"Sounds perfect"

**Yay for Blaine giving into his feelings and biting that bullet. Your thoughts? Reviews make writers smile, well all the amazing reviews from you guys for this story do. **


	6. Chapter 6

"I've tried being a vegetarian, lasted six months before I succumbed to my Dad's famous hamburgers on the 4th of July" Blaine laughed and picked up his glass, taking a sip "And if I had to choose, I would happily spend a whole day watching Paige's gymnastics than watch a ballet recital or cheerleading competition"

"You would choose gymnastics?" Kurt chuckled. He and Blaine had been sitting at the restaurant talking for hours. Losing track of time, they missed the movie and decides to just stay at their secluded little table. Neither was about to argue with the company they were in.

"Any day. I'm a guy so ballet puts me to sleep and I'm gay so cheerleading has no effect whatsoever"

"What about male cheerleaders?" Kurt smirked and leant his elbows on the table "Would you believe I used to cheer?"

"You were a cheerleader?" the dark haired teenager smiled "Why didn't we meet back then?"

"It would have been nice to have someone like you back then; I wish I had someone like you at school now. Besides Santana who we all know is in love with Brittany but won't admit she's a lesbian, I'm the only out kid at my school"

Reaching across the table and taking Kurt's hand gently with a smile, Blaine squeezed it gently "I know how you feel. I came out in the 7th grade and middle school was... It was hell. I considered going to Dalton Academy just to get away from it but my Dad got promoted and we moved. I guess I was lucky"

"You found good friends"

"Yeah" Blaine smiled weakly "It was hard graduating school early and leaving my friends there but the reason why I had to do it was harder"

"I can't imagine what you've been through" Kurt sighed softly as he noticed the beautiful smile Blaine had worn all night slowly fall "Sorry"

"No it's ok. Every day gets a little easier"

"I admire your strength" the bronze haired boy smiled and looked down at their still intertwined fingers

"Sometimes I wonder where it comes from. I just wish I could go back to being a normal eighteen year old sometimes" he began with a soft sigh until he heard his cell phone ring. Looking at the Caller ID, Blaine let go of Kurt's hand reluctantly. He needed to take this because they wouldn't call unless it was an emergency. "I'm sorry, I have to take this"

"Go ahead"

"Hello, Mrs Hamilton? Is everything ok?"

"Now I know you're a smart boy, Blaine. I know you wouldn't have authorised the house party that is happening at your house right now" Blaine's elderly neighbour shouted through the phone. The thumping music coming from his house could be heard clearly through the phone "And my Matthew has just told me that he saw two boys carrying a keg inside, whatever that is"

"I definitely did not agree to it and a keg isn't good. I'll be right home to deal with this, thank you for calling me" he sighed before hanging up the phone. Taking a deep breath, Blaine looked up and saw Kurt's confused expression "Kendall has thrown a keg party. I gave her the responsibility of the house to themselves and she throws a damn keg party" he vents as he tries to keep him breathing even.

"Come on, let's go kick some little sister butt. I'll be your party ending back up" Kurt chuckled as he stood up and held his hand out to Blaine. Dropping a few bills onto the table to cover their incredibly long dinner, Blaine took his hand with a smile. Kurt took the fuming man's keys and drove back to Blaine's house. Blaine's fury only multiplied as they pulled up outside his house and saw the mass of drunken teenagers both inside and outside.

"I'm gonna kill her"

Blaine stormed into his house with Kurt on his flank on a mission to find Kendall. Noticing Charlie pressed up against some guy on the stairs; Blaine grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. She was in just as much trouble as her older sister over this party. Finding Kendall in the kitchen mixing herself another cocktail, he sat her down with Charlie before shutting off the stereo and turning on the lights.

"If you don't live here, get the hell out right now. I'm not against calling the cops" he boomed over the groans from the party's attendants. A lot of them knew Blaine from school so they knew he was serious. It was the few like Sebastian and his lacrosse buddies that would need a little coaxing to get out.

"But the party was just heating up B" Sebastian slurred as he made his way over to Blaine and pulled the dark haired teenager flush against him. Grinding their hips together, Sebastian fought Blaine's fierce attempts to push him away "Come on baby, dance with me"

"Get off me" Blaine growled and managed to free himself from Sebastian's grip "Get out of my house before Coach Jackson gets an anonymous call and you're all put on suspension for disobeying his player contract" he smirked. Backing away, Sebastian and his team mates joined the crowd that was slowly making their way out of the Anderson's home.

"Where are Paige and Isabel?" Blaine snapped as he turned back to his two humiliated sisters. His biggest concern was the youngest two girls that obviously got jipped on the whole 'girl's night in' lie Kendall had cooked up.

"Upstairs, they're fine" Kendall snarled and crossed her arms as the last of the drunken teenagers exited.

"I'll go check on them" Kurt smiled softly hoping to ease some of Blaine's stress. He couldn't imagine what Blaine went through every day raising these girls and now to add this...

Blaine waited til Kurt was upstairs and out of earshot before he addressed Kendall and Charlie "I trusted you, Kendall. You flat out lied to my face and then you pull this? The girl's night in, the chores and 'go be a teenager' line was just a load of crap? I thought you were smarter than that. Dammit Charlie, I thought you were smarter than that"

"You had a great night out with Kurt didn't you?" the fifteen year old squeaked softly. She had never seen her brother this angry before and she felt so bad. Kendall never told her Blaine would blow up like this.

"I had one of the best night's out since Mom and Dad died but it was ruined because of you two so thank you. I greatly appreciate your newfound stupidity"

"Lighten up Blaine" Kendall sighed "It was just a party"

"You are damn lucky we have good neighbours who decided to call me before they called the cops because this wasn't just a party Kendall" he snapped "If the police did show up they could have had Child Services easily take you, Charlie, Paige and Isabel away from me in an instant"

"They can't do that..."

"Yes they can and they will. The lawyers and the social worker already think it's an idiotic idea leaving an 18 year old in charge of four girls, I don't need to give them a reason to put you all in foster care"

"Blaine?" Kurt called out softly as he walked back into the living room. He waited by the door until Blaine was finished with his sisters.

"I want you both to grab a garbage bag and pick up every beer bottle, red solo cup and piece of trash that is littering this house" he ordered "Neither of you are going to bed until this house is spotless. I don't care how drunk or tipsy you are, consider this part one to a very long list of punishments" Kendall looked up at Blaine but didn't move "Now"

Charlie stood up and pulled her sister along with her before Blaine made them do anything else. Blaine let out a loud sigh and ran his hands through his hair roughly. Remembering Kurt standing by the door, the teenager made his way over to him.

"Paige and Isabel are fine, they were in that amazing entertainment room of yours" Kurt chuckled softly and rested his hands on Blaine's shoulders massaging them gently "They're now both in bed and thankful that the music has been turned off"

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this"

"Was it true when you said that Child Services could take these girls away from you?"

Blaine nodded silently as he melted into the hug Kurt had pulled him into. Kissing his temple softly, Kurt let Blaine calm himself down for a few minutes. Pulling back a couple inches, Kurt brushed the loose curls out of Blaine's face "You need a cup of tea, come on"

"Tea?" Blaine chuckled as Kurt dragged him into the kitchen that had cups and bottles everywhere. How those kids managed to get the countless bottles of spirits that lay open all over the kitchen counter was beyond Blaine. "Don't we have anything a little stronger? Scotch maybe?" he smirked.

"Ha, ha"

"Why tea though?"

"Because it's what my Mom used to make for my Dad whenever he was stressed and my Dad still does it for me" Kurt smiled and looked around at the kitchen dying to clean it up "Cups?"

"Third cupboard to the left"

"Tea bags?" Kurt asked as he pulled two mugs from the cupboard

"I'll get them" Blaine chuckled and made his way into the pantry and found the two types of tea that they had. His Mom always used to sit down with a cup of tea after dinner before she died so the familiar smell brought back happy memories. Blaine made his way back over to where Kurt was standing but held the tea bags away from him.

"I can't make you anything without the tea bags"

"Kiss me and then I'll give them to you" he smirked and closed the gap between them. Leaving the tea on the counter, Blaine wrapped his arms gently around Kurt's waist and pulled him close. Pressing their lips together, Blaine let out the stress and frustration that had been bubbling inside of him as he pulled Kurt closer deepening the kiss. Kurt twisted his fingers into Blaine's un-gelled hair as their lips moulded together with perfection.

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

"Aw" Charlie giggled as she and Kendall walked into the kitchen and saw Kurt and Blaine, lips locked in a sweet embrace.

"Well it's about time" Kendall smirked and dumped a handful of red solo cups into the garbage bag in Charlie's hand. Pulling away from one another, Kurt and Blaine looked at the two girls and their gooey smiles.

"Have you two finished cleaning yet?" Blaine chuckled with one arm still wrapped around Kurt's waist.

"We just have the kitchen and the front hall to finish, that's if Kendall can stop swaying" Charlie chuckled and kept her hand on the bench to stop herself from swaying.

"Only if you stop swaying..."

"I don't think I'm swaying"

"Yes you are"

"Kendall, Charlie" their brother snapped, pulling them out of their bickering "Cleaning up the rest of the house will make you feel better, I promise"

"No it won't..."

"You never know if you don't try..."

"Whatever" Kendall sighed as she continued cleaning the kitchen around her brother and his new boyfriend "What do you want to do with all these?" she asked as she pointed to the 30 or more bottles of spirits sitting on the bench.

"Throw anything that's open in the trash"

"But it's perfectly good alcohol!"

"That you're not allowed to drink for another 4 years" Blaine smirked "You don't know who has put their mouth to that bottle and spat back into it. If the seal hasn't been broken I'll lock it up Dad's cabinet"

"So you can drink it?" the seventeen year old chuckled as she set a couple unopened bottles of whiskey, vodka and gin in front of her brother "Knock yourself out"

"Keep cleaning" he snarled and even handed his sister a few beer bottles to help "Now this may be the stupidest decision I've made since trusting you two with the house tonight but we're going to leave you to keep cleaning. Once you're finished, you are to go to bed. I don't want to come back down and see any beer bottles in this house. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Blaine" Charlie nodded and elbowed her sister sharply.

"Yes Blaine" Kendall sighed

Taking Kurt's hand, Blaine led him through the house to the stairs "Upstairs on the first date? I didn't come prepared" the bronze haired boy laughed

"I thought you might want to see a movie with me like I promised. The entertainment room has couches..." he chuckled as they started making their way upstairs.

"What? No popcorn?"

"You didn't see the popcorn machine when you checked on the girls did you?"

"You have like a whole mini concession stand up there don't you?" Kurt chuckled as Blaine led him through to the room he'd visited earlier. Staying silent as they walked into the entertainment room, Blaine simply pointed to the small station set up with a popcorn machine, every different candy you could think of and a little refrigerator full of sodas. "Oh my god"

"Pretty cool huh?"

"Uh yeah" Kurt chuckled as he flopped into one of the large couch chairs and relaxing into the super soft cushions. Sliding over, he patted the spot next to him for Blaine to join him. Blaine grabbed the remote and sat down next to Kurt. Wrapping his arms around the taller boy's waist, Blaine turned the projector on. Who needed a TV when they could play movies straight onto the wall?

"What movie would you like to watch?" Blaine asked with a smile as Kurt snuggled closer to him.

"What have you got?"

"What would you like to watch?"

"I can't decide on what we can watch without knowing what you have" Kurt laughed

"I have everything"

"You can't have every movie"

"But I do" Blaine smirked "Try me"

"Ok, The Little Mermaid?"

"I have four sisters; of course I have that movie"

"Top Gun?"

"Favourite"

"Harry Potter?"

"All of them"

"Alright, if you have and like this movie then this relationship has potential" Kurt smiled as turned in Blaine's arms "Singing in the Rain?"

Blaine picked up the remote and after pressing a few buttons the Goldwyn-Meyer Lion roared on the screen and the opening credits of Singing in the Rain started to play "This is my snuggle up on a cold, rainy day movie, my sick with the flu movie and my cuddle with a cute boy movie"

XXXXX

"Blaine, Blaine you gotta wake up" Kurt insisted as he gently shoved the sleeping boy next to him. Continuing to push until Blaine opened those gorgeous hazel eyes of his, Kurt looked down at his watch and gasped at the time "Blaine, wake up. It's 6am"

"Too early on a Saturday" Blaine chuckled as he stretched his arms up above his head. As comfortable as those couches were, they were not good to sleep in.

"We fell asleep, my curfew was seven hours ago"

"Crap, I'm sorry"

"I've gotta get home, my Dad is going to kill me" Kurt sighed as he got up and found his jacket "My Dad is going to kill us"

"I'll drive you home, I'm really sorry Kurt" Blaine apologised as he pulled on his shoes and headed downstairs with Kurt following behind. Grabbing his keys, Blaine left Kendall a note if she woke up before he got back which was unlikely but he wrote it anyway. "I'm sorry Kurt"

"It's ok, really" he chuckled "You and that couch were just so warm and comfy; it was just as much my fault. I should have tried harder to stay awake"

"I'm comfy huh?"

"Don't let it go to your head buddy"

Blaine and Kurt made their way out to his car quietly without saying much on the short drive back to Kurt's house. His neighbourhood seemed to quiet and peaceful with Blaine's SUV one of the few cars on the road. Turning into Kurt's driveway, they both noticed the house was still which hopefully meant Burt was still asleep.

"I had a great night last night Blaine, even if we had to break up a keg party in the middle" Kurt smiled and turned to Blaine after he'd shut off the engine.

"I'm so sorry about that. I still can't believe Kendall did that"

"It's ok, dinner was amazing and the movie..."

"Please don't tell your Dad we slept together, he'll get the wrong idea" Blaine laughed and leant closer to Kurt "Can I make it up to you? Take you out again? I promise there won't be a keg party to interrupt our dinner and I will have you home at a respectable time"

"I'd like that" Kurt smiled and closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Blaine's softly. Keeping it short and romantic, Kurt pulled away a few moments later with a smile. "I'll see you at work on Monday?"

"See you then"

Blaine waited til Kurt was inside before he pulled out of the driveway and headed home. Even though they had overshot Kurt's curfew by a few hours, Blaine still drove home on Cloud 9. Despite Kendall's party he'd had the best night with Kurt. He hadn't been quite this happy since before his parents died. Putting his life on hold for six months, Blaine felt good to be a teenager again. It was nice to go out on a date again.

**Aw :) Your thoughts?**


	8. Chapter 8

"Get dressed" Blaine demanded coldly as Kendall and Charlie entered the kitchen at almost 9am. He knew neither of them would be up before he got back from Kurt's but getting up this late was just them trying to avoid him. "Grandpa John will be here is half an hour to pick you guys up. You're going to help him clean out his attic; he's getting ready to move into the retirement village"

"I thought you promised to help him do that, are we doing what you don't want to?" Kendall snapped. Still annoyed that Blaine broke up the party and ruined her reputation at school, she hated that she was getting punished for having a little fun.

"No I was happy to help but Grandpa John requested you two especially after I told him what you got up to last night"

"That not fair..."

"And you know what? I don't care" Blaine sighed and got up from the kitchen table where he'd been reading a book and drinking another cup of coffee "Grandpa John and I are so disappointed in you two. We thought Mom and Dad had brought you both up better than that"

"We were just having a little fun..."

"Well you can have fun sorting through 70 years of family heirlooms and a whole lot of dust; I can't deal with either of you today"

Kendall huffed loudly as she stormed back upstairs to her bedroom. Slamming the door, she wanted to make her anger incredibly obvious.

"We're sorry Blaine" Charlie spoke up softly after her sister was gone "Well I'm sorry about last night, I can't really speak for Kendall"

"I know you are Charlie" Blaine sighed softly "I appreciate you apologising but you went along with Kendall's stupid plan. Neither of you are going to get off lightly for this"

"No, I understand. It was dumb, I know"

"Wear your sneakers today, who knows what's up in Grandpa John's attic"

"Ok"

XXXXX

Blaine lifted the hood of his Dad's old '66 Mustang Fastback late that afternoon and propped it up as he started to tinker with the engine. Even though that car was in perfect condition, Blaine found it therapeutic to just play with it. He and his father had spent many a summer day fixing up that car. Michael Anderson had hoped getting Blaine interested in cars would ensure he had just been going through a homosexual phase. His plan backfired when Blaine made cars and engines his life but he was still gay. Michael soon just accepted his son and their common love of cars brought them closer.

Just as Blaine replaced the oil in the Mustang, he heard his cell ringing in his pocket. Answering, he set it on loudspeaker so he could keep working.

"How much trouble are you in for this morning?" Blaine asked anxiously once he saw the caller ID

"No-one was up and nothing was said at breakfast so I'm taking it as a good sign" Kurt chuckled "How did you go with Kendall and Charlie when you got home?"

"I had hoped that my days of disciplining teenagers for throwing unauthorised parties were well in the future... And I hoped I'd have a husband to do half the yelling"

"That bad, huh?"

"Charlie apologised but Kendall might take a while" he sighed and wiped the grease from his hands "I don't know what I'm doing. I'm 18; I don't know how to deal with something like this as a brother let alone from a father or guardian's point of view"

"My only advice would be, think about what your Dad would do if he were still here. Draw on the wisdom of your parents"

"Thanks Kurt" Blaine smiled and jumped slightly at the sound of his call waiting alert "Hang on a second, I have another call"

Pressing the call waiting button, he answered.

"Hey Blaine, it's Burt Hummel"

"Oh hey Burt, how are you?" the teenager chuckled nervously

"Good thanks, I was wondering if I could ask a favour?" Burt asked hopefully. Still holding his breath, Blaine was scared that Burt could erupt at any moment. Agreeing to the favour, he twisted the rag in his hands anxiously "I have a meeting with the council and both Jez and Marty have come down with the flu. I was hoping you could come in to work tomorrow. It'd just be you and Kurt holding down the fort but Sundays are always quiet"

Blaine let out his breath with a smile thankful that Burt was oblivious to that mornings events "Sure, love to take it"

"Thank you, you'd be helping me out so much"

"Not a problem" Blaine smiled and bid Burt farewell before hanging up and changing the call back to Kurt "Back"

"That was my Dad wasn't it? I could hear him in the next room"

"Lunch date by the spare tires tomorrow?"

"Sounds perfect"

"I'll see you tomorrow morning"

Just as Blaine hung up, he heard a car drive into the driveway and he turned to see his grandfather's sedan pulling up behind him. Pulling down the hood of the Mustang, Blaine wiped the grease from his hands as a battered looking Kendall and Charlie got out of the car.

"Have a good day?"

"Fabulous" Kendall snarled and started to storm past her brother but he held his hand out to stop her "What?"

"Kendall..." Grandpa John warned. He was saddened by his granddaughters' recent behaviour and lack of respect for their brother. It wasn't just Kendall and Charlie who had lost two very important people in their lives. The whole family were still coming to terms with Michael and Grace's deaths.

"How did you guys go with the attic?"

"We got a fair amount done, needs another day of work though" the older Anderson man answered when Kendall and Charlie stayed silent.

"Would you like to have all four of your granddaughters to help tomorrow?"

"What?" Kendall and Charlie gasped at the same time. Today was brutal having to lift heavy boxes and breathe in years of undisturbed dust.

"I've been asked to cover a shift at work tomorrow and you two have to earn my trust again before I leave you alone in the house" Blaine sighed and crossed his arms. He wanted to trust Kendall and Charlie but he just couldn't

"I'll be happy to babysit again" Grandpa John chuckled "I'm sure Paige and Isabel will be happy to help me cook for the Fair this weekend while you two girls continue with the attic"

"Are you two trying to torture us?" Kendall growled and pushed past Blaine and headed inside. She needed a hot shower to scrub off the layer of dirt she was covered in.

"Sorry" Charlie sighed softly before following her sister inside.

Blaine ran his hands roughly through his hair and let out a loud and defeated sigh.

"You ok, kid?"

"Will she ever stop hating me?"

"Eventually, yes" Grandpa John chuckled "You're doing the right thing here Blaine. They have to learn that their actions come with consequences. It's what your Dad would have done"

"Yeah I've been told to draw on his wisdom" the teenager smiled thinking back to his conversation with Kurt "Thank you for taking them tomorrow"

"Whenever you need to, just call ok?"

"Thanks"

**Will Kendall ever apologise? What would you guys like to see happen with Kurt and Blaine? I'd love to hear your feedback**


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine pulled up into the carpark of Hummel's Tires and Lube right next to Kurt's Navigator. His love of that car made Blaine like Kurt even more. Shutting off the engine he sat in his car for a moment calming his breathing. He'd just dropped his sisters off at their grandfather's and fought with Kendall the whole way there. He wasn't going to win with her over this stupid party incident but he had to stand his ground.

Walking into the garage, Blaine grabbed the first repair sheet off the counter and lifted the hood of the car it belonged to. He had completely forgotten that Kurt was working today as well and immersed himself in fixing that car. Like the Mustang, fixing this car would be Blaine's therapy.

"Hey" Kurt giggled as he snuck up behind Blaine. Jumping at the sound of his voice, Blaine hit his head on the hood of the Camry he was working on "Oh My God are you ok?"

"Ow" he chuckled softly and stepped away from the car rubbing the large lump now forming on his head "Uhm, hi"

"I'll get you some ice"

Kurt raced over to the freezer and pulled out the ice pack. Wrapping it in a clean rag, he brought it back to Blaine and gently held it to the back of his head. Standing only inches apart, Kurt felt Blaine's arm snake around his waist and pull him closer.

"Sorry about your head"

"So I lost a few brain cells, no big deal" he chuckled "I didn't lose enough to forget how to do this..." he smirked and leant into Kurt and pressed their lips together softly. Tightening his grip around Kurt's waist, Blaine deepened the kiss as Kurt's hands fell from the back of his head to around his neck. Kurt nibbled on Blaine's lower lip as the curly haired teenagers hand slowly massaged his lower back. Stumbling back a couple steps, Blaine leant on the edge of the car as he held Kurt closer.

"Ahem" Burt coughed loudly as he walked into the garage and found his son and newest employee in a sweet embrace. The pair sprung apart quickly at the sound of his voice and straightened up as best as possible.

"Hey Dad" Kurt chuckled awkwardly and took a small step away from Blaine.

"Morning Burt"

"My council meeting got cancelled. I see you two have been productive this morning..." he chuckled and crossed his arms

"I should get back to the Camry" Blaine smiled weakly and picked up his wrench but Burt stopped him

"Not so fast there, kid. I just want you two to understand a couple things ok?" Burt began and waited for Kurt and Blaine to nod in acknowledgement "I'm happy for you both but I need to know you're being careful and using protection..."

"Oh my God Dad!" Kurt gasped as his cheeks flushed with colour. Hiding his head in his hands, he felt Blaine rest his hand gently on his lower back in comfort.

"When the time comes of course which should be in the far, far distance" he chuckled awkwardly "I know you are very respectful to one another but you are both men and men don't see sex like women do and..."

"Dad..."

"What I'm trying to say is, I want you boys to be careful and considerate of each other"

"I like your son very much and wouldn't dare do anything to hurt him" Blaine smiled and rubbed his thumb softly across Kurt's lower back "I've had a pretty rough year so far and this relationship is very new but he makes me happy"

Kurt looked to Blaine with a smile wishing he could just kiss him there and then. No-one had ever said something like about him before.

"Well alright then" Burt chuckled "No kissing in the garage and if I hear you sneaking into the house at 6am one more time, you will be grounded til you're in college got it?" he smiled before returning to the front desk and disappearing behind a sea of paperwork.

"I can't believe he heard me" Kurt gasped and buried his face into Blaine's shoulder. Patting his back softly, Blaine couldn't help but laugh

"I'm surprised he didn't fire me"

"I will if you don't get back to that Camry" Burt yelled from behind the paperwork. Blaine stepped away from Kurt and toward the car with a laugh "And this stock isn't going to unpack itself, Kurt!"

"Coming" the bronze haired teenager laughed and kissed Blaine's cheek quickly before making his way out to the store room to unpack the parts that had been delivered.

Managing to only catch one another a couple times through the day, both Kurt and Blaine were relieved when Burt announced the end of the day. Rolling out from under the old hatchback that had occupied his afternoon, Blaine would finish up the work on it when he got in the next morning. All he wanted to do now was go home and relax.

"My shoulders hurt" Kurt complained as he collapsed onto the stool beside the car Blaine had been working on.

"You need a massage, work out the knots" Blaine chuckled as he stood up and started to pack up his work space. Kurt couldn't help but notice Blaine's coveralls and how well they clung to his body as he cleaned his area.

"Now who do I know that works well with his hands and could give me said massage?"

"I don't know..." the curly haired teenager smirked "It's taco night at my house tonight, if you'd like to join us for dinner. A massage might be included in the package"

"Dad, I won't be home for dinner. Will you be alright fending for yourself?" Kurt yelled out through the shop hoping his Dad could hear from wherever he was.

"I'll reheat the past from last night, be back before 10. You have school in the morning" he yelled back with a smile.

"Shall we go then?"

**Sorry it's short. Do you guys want to see Sebastian again or no? I love all of your feedback :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry for the delay. I blame The Hunger Games series and my need to finish reading it. Because I made you wait so long I made this chapter a little longer than normal.**

"La Cucaracha, La Cucaracha, na, na, na, na, na, na, na. La Cucaracha, La Cucaracha, na, na, na, na, na, na, na" Paige and Charlie sang as they conga lined their way around the kitchen doing very little to help Kendall and Aunty Anna cook dinner.

"Do you know any other songs?" Anna laughed as she dodged her nieces to grab the tomatoes between their rotations of the kitchen island.

"Come on shake your body baby, do the conga. I know you can't control yourself any longer. Come on shake your body baby, do the conga. I know you can't control yourself any longer" Charlie started to sing as she continued her conga around the kitchen. Every time they had Mexican food in the Anderson house, Gloria Estefan's 'Conga' somehow was sung by one member of the family. It was one of their Mom's favourite songs and sadly they knew all the words.

"No! Anything but Gloria Estefan!" Blaine laughed as he walked through the door with Kurt and heard Charlie's singing. Turning to his boyfriend, Blaine placed a soft kiss on his lips "I'll warn you now, my family tend to sing particularly whilst cooking. This is actually the first time anyone has sung since our parents died"

"Do you want me to go? This is a special moment for you and your sisters" Kurt asked softly. He knew how hard it had been for Blaine since his parents were killed especially experiencing a loss like that with his Mom nearly 10 years ago. Moments like this needed to be treasured because it meant everything was going to be ok.

"No, of course not. I want you to stay"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" he smiled "My sisters are annoying and can be painful to deal with but when any of them sing, they remind me so much of my Mom. I want you to see that"

Kurt smiled and followed Blaine through to the kitchen where his family were laughing and dancing to Charlie's singing. He was touched that Blaine wanted him to be around for this. They hadn't known each other for long but they already knew so much and shared so much with each other.

"Welcome to the fiesta boys!" Anna laughed as she noticed them at the door. Winking at her favourite nephew, she was excited to see Blaine bring home a boyfriend. It had been too long.

Anna was Grace Anderson's youngest sister and had always been closest to Blaine and the girls. Since her sister's death, she had done her best to look out for her nieces and nephew as best she could. They had been doing well over the last seven or so months but Anna could see how hard they were all working to keep it together.

"We have tacos ready, nachos almost done, fajitas on the stove and tamales in the oven"

"A feast" Isabel giggled and skipped over to her brother. Stopping in front of him, she screwed up her nose "You stink and you're dirty. No dinner til you wash up"

"Oh goodness she sounds so much like her father" Anna chuckled and pulled Isabel away to help finish the nachos "But she's right, you shower while we finish dinner"

"Hate to say it, but I agree with them" Kurt laughed as Blaine turned to him

"Fine" he chuckled and nudged his boyfriend gently "I'm going to clean up. Good luck in the lion's den"

"Hey, we'll be nice to your boyfriend" Paige insisted and pushed her brother toward the stairs. Looking back at Kurt quickly, Blaine mouthed 'sorry' before racing up the stairs. The quicker he showered, the faster he could save Kurt from his family.

"Can I help with anything?" Kurt asked after a few moments of awkward silence passed

"How good are you with guacamole?"

"A pro"

"Good enough for me" Kendall smiled and handed Kurt a couple avocadoes and everything he needed to make the guacamole.

"So Kurt..." Anna began with a smile "Blaine tells us you're applying to NYADA for next year"

"Yeah but I still have to audition before I decide to make the big move to New York. NYADA is the dream though, well Broadway is the dream"

"Sounds like a pretty amazing goal. I used to tell Blaine he could make it on Broadway until he stuck his nose in a science book. He can be the doctor treating all the sore throats and rolled ankles of the Broadway stars" Anna smiled

"A doctor?" Kurt asked softly. Blaine had never mentioned anything about aspirations to become a doctor. In fact, Blaine had never mentioned any aspirations other than getting his sisters through high school. It was like the curly haired teenager had put his life on hold for Kendall, Charlie, Paige and Isabel.

"He got early admission into Columbia and Yale Pre-Med and the NYU Engineering program" Kendall added as she stirred the fajitas "He threw out the letters but I stashed them in Dad's den before they made it out to the trash"

"He'll get there" Anna insisted with a slight smile. Of course she wanted her nephew to chase his dreams and she hated that he ignored them all now. Knowing Blaine of course, he would do it all one day, just a few years later than originally planned. "Charlie could you please start setting the table? And Is, could you get everyone a drink? The water jug is in the fridge"

Charlie and Isabel did as they were asked as Kurt continued to make the guacamole and Anna finished up the fajitas. The kitchen was silent until Blaine descended the stairs clean and smelling fresh.

"What did I miss?" he chuckled as he stole a chip from the bowl of nachos.

"I think we're all ready for our fiesta" Anna smiled as she took the fajitas to the dining table with Kendall, Kurt and Paige bringing the rest.

Dinner conversation flowed a little easier with Blaine included. He had a talent of starting conversations out of nothing and somehow making it last nearly a whole meal. He was a sociable man just like his father used to be.

XXXXX

"I should head home, feed the cat, make sure it hasn't eaten the goldfish" Anna laughed as she picked up her handbag. The cleaning up had been done and Anna was going home with a doggy bag full of leftovers.

"Thank you for babysitting. It might take me a while to trust Kendall to be alone in the house again" Blaine sighed and followed Anna to the door. They had left Kurt, Kendall, Charlie, Paige and Isabel watching and gossiping over the new episode of Grey's Anatomy.

"Call me if you need me to look after them again. I like keeping tabs on you five. Gracie would have wanted me too"

"You're welcome here anytime without the task of babysitting. All four girls love having you around. Girl talk doesn't work with me around"

"You may be gay but you're still a boy" she smiled "I like Kurt by the way. He seems nice"

"Me too" he chuckled "I'm happy"

"You look happy. I miss seeing that charming smile of yours"

"Thanks Anna" Blaine smiled and pulled his Aunt into a tight hug "for everything"

"Always, B. Always"

Blaine made his way back into the living room once he had said goodbye to Anna and watched her drive out of the driveway. His three youngest sisters were already asleep with only Kendall and Kurt watching two doctors make out in an on call room. Blaine woke Charlie, Paige and Isabel gently and ordered them to bed. Kendall stayed til the end of the episode before excusing herself to finish off the Chemistry homework her brother had been badgering her to complete. She was getting back into her school work slowly but she'd get there eventually. Kendall always did.

Waiting til he heard his sister's door shut, Blaine scooted over next to Kurt and settled his hands on his shoulders. Massaging them gently, he placed a soft kiss on Kurt's shoulder.

"That feels good" Kurt smiled and bent into Blaine's hands and he hit a good spot "So, uh, Anna and Kendall were telling me something interesting tonight"

"I'm sorry"

"What are you sorry for?"

"For anything Anna or Kendall said" Blaine chuckled. It didn't matter what they said, he would probably be sorry for it. "What did they say?"

"They were telling me about your early admissions to Columbia and Yale Pre-Med and NYU Engineering. They also told me you're not even gonna consider them"

"I can't just get up and go to college. I have to think about my sisters now; Kendall will be in her Senior year next year, I can't make her change schools. I can't make any of them do it. Their friends are here, their schools are here, and their lives are here. I can't just move them to New York because I had some stupid dream to become a doctor"

"So they were right about you really wanting to be a doctor"

"It was my Dad's dream originally" Blaine sighed and stilled his hands on Kurt's back "He always wanted me to become a Cardiologist or some kind of Specialist. Something that paid well but meant a cushy office job like he used to have"

"But..."

"But I wanted something more. I wanted to be a surgeon so I could really help people"

"You keep saying 'wanted'" Kurt pointed out softly and turned to look at Blaine "You don't want that anymore?"

"Of course I do but it doesn't matter now. My life is here until Isabel graduates from high school. By then I might be so set in my ways that I'll be stuck in Ohio. When my parents died, my future went with them" he sighed with a soft growl and stood up as he started to pace back and forth. When his parents died, Blaine promised to raise his sisters because it was his responsibility and he couldn't uproot them all just to chase some stupid pipedream of his. "I'm sorry Kurt" Blaine huffed "Maybe you should go, it's almost 10"

"Uhm ok but if you want to talk, you know how to reach me" Kurt sighed softly and stood up. Closing the gap between them, he cupped Blaine's face in his hands gently "Your dreams didn't die with your parents, they just had to change a little"

Blaine nodded and pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's palm "I'll call you tomorrow"

Kurt reluctantly stepped away from Blaine and made his way to the door. As much as he didn't want to leave Blaine, he didn't want to miss his curfew. He didn't need another awkward conversation with his Dad.

Blaine sat back down on the couch and ran his hands through his hair roughly

"I won't argue if you want to move us to New York next year" Kendall spoke up from the doorway. She'd come back down to get her textbook only to hear Kurt and Blaine's conversation. Hiding behind the door, she heard every word her brother said. "I'd prefer it actually, that's why I kept all your admission letters" she shrugged and stepped further into the room as Blaine looked up "I hate this house because Mom and Dad are everywhere. It's physically impossible to move on and be happy when all you see is them whether it's a photo or a memory associated with a spot in the house"

Blaine leant back on the couch and let out the deep breath he didn't realise he was holding. Making her way over to the couch, Kendall sat down beside he brother.

"I'm sorry about the party. It was wrong and stupid and I was acting out" she sighed softly "If Mom and Dad were here they would have shipped me off to boarding school or something for what I did..."

"If Mom and Dad were here, you wouldn't have done it"

"But they're not and I did it and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Blaine" Kendall wrapped her arms around her brother and hugged him tight as she burst into tears "I'm sorry"

Holding her close, he tried to calm her down "I miss them too K"

After a minute or two, Kendall wiped her eyes and sat up looking at Blaine "We should move to New York"

"I can't move you guys to New York" Blaine sighed

"Why not? I can do my Senior year anywhere and I'm not a genius like you, so going to a good school in New York would look better than some stupid little public school in Ohio. Charlie hates school anyway so she won't argue"

"What about Paige's gymnastics? Her coach is considering her for the elite team. She thinks Paige can really make a career out of her gymnastics"

"Paige is amazing; she could trial for any elite club in the country. She's the only one that you have to worry about. Isabel can dance anywhere and Charlie and I can cheer at whatever school we go to. We can find a place big enough for all six of us"

"Six? Are you really failing math that badly?"

"We can always take Kurt with us, isn't he going to NYADA next year?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself" Blaine chuckled. He liked Kurt but it was very early days "Even if Kurt and I are still together, he'll live in the dorms. It'll just be the five of us and there's already a place there big enough for us. Mom and Dad had an investment property on the Upper West Side. I didn't know what to do it when they died"

"Then it's perfect. Blaine, we need this"

"I know" he nodded with a smile "It's exactly what we need"

**Should they move to New York? Will Kurt and Blaine still be together in New York? What would you guys like to see happen between the couple?**


	11. Chapter 11

Christmas was rolling around and none of the Anderson children were all that excited about their first one without their parents. Blaine was doing everything he could to make it as normal as possible but it was still hard. He'd never been able to decorate the house quite as beautifully as his Mom could.

Having Kurt around made it all a little easier. He was much better at picking out presents for the girls than Blaine ever was. After being together for three months, Kurt had really gotten to know his boyfriend's younger sisters and what would make such a difficult Christmas a little bit brighter.

The one Anderson family Christmas tradition that Blaine was happy to boycott was his Mom and Dad's annual Christmas Eve party. It was the one time of the year that the whole family got together but Blaine didn't really want to organise a party this year. Sadly Anna and Michael's brother Mark had different ideas. Both thought a family party was just what the five siblings needed at this time of the year. They thought a house full of people feeling sorry for them would make them all feel so much better.

"Hey" Blaine smiled as he opened the door to see Kurt standing there with arms full of presents. "I told you not to bring presents"

"I don't remember you saying anything of the sort" he smirked and stepped inside quickly pecking his boyfriend's lips "When I was picking out presents for you to give the girls, I got ideas and I couldn't resist"

"And I couldn't have stopped you even if I tried?"

"Nope"

Blaine rolled his eyes with a soft chuckle and led Kurt through to the living room where he could set the presents down under their 7 foot Christmas tree. The intoxicating smell of the pine stopped Kurt for a second before he came to his senses and put all the perfectly wrapped presents among the growing pile. Holding onto a small one wrapped in gold paper and ribbon, he was about to stuff it into his pocket before Blaine caught him.

"Who is this one for?" Blaine asked and peered over Kurt's shoulder.

"Uh it's for you but I don't want to put it under the tree. I don't think you'd want to open it in front of your family"

"Ooh kinky..."

"Exactly" Kurt laughed biting his lip gently. Taking the hint, Blaine took his boyfriend's hand and led him toward the stairs. Passing Anna as they went she demanded they left the door open before they disappeared up the stairs and into Blaine's bedroom. Closing the door, Blaine had to keep himself from bouncing with intrigue as to what the present was. Kurt handed it to him slowly, anxious of his boyfriend's reaction.

Blaine opened the small box and the corners of his mouth curled up slightly which relaxed Kurt "Condoms and lube?"

"Too fast? I'm all for sticking to the touching and amazing blowjobs if you're not ready"

"No way it's not that, but tonight?"

"No" Kurt chuckled and sat down beside Blaine on the bed "My Dad and Carole are going to Cleveland on Tuesday for a meeting and they're staying overnight. Finn is clearing out as well and spending the night with Rachel. I was thinking maybe we could have a romantic night in?"

"Sounds perfect" Blaine smiled and discarded the box on his bed as he leant into Kurt and pressed their lips together. Sliding closer and wrapping his arms around his waist, Blaine ran his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip before deepening the kiss. Kurt curled his hands up into Blaine's hair as their tongues danced effortlessly with one another.

"I thought I said door open Blaine" Anna yelled a little too loudly as she opened her nephew's door to see him and Kurt reluctantly pulling away from each other "People are starting to arrive, could you both come downstairs please?" she chuckled and made sure the door was open before she headed back toward the stairs.

"Busted" Kurt laughed and pressed a quickly kiss to Blaine's lips before standing up and straightening up his clothes "Tuesday night?"

"Can't wait"

XXXXX

Blaine set another plate of food down on the table as the Anderson Christmas Eve party got into full swing. Packed with family from both sides, the house was full of sympathy for the five teenagers that just wished everyone would go home.

"If another Aunt tells me how strong I am for raising my sisters then I might just scream" Blaine sighed as he made his way back into the kitchen where Kurt was making up another bowl of punch. Leaning against the bench beside him, Blaine stole a strawberry before Kurt put them into the punch.

"They're just marvelling at how amazing you are. I do it every day"

"Do people mistake stubborn and stupid for amazing these days?"

"No" Kurt chuckled and fed Blaine a sip of the punch to see if it was the same as his Mom's. Impressed with the taste, Blaine set the cup down on the bench before pulling Kurt by the shirt into a gentle kiss.

"Blaine, could you..." Uncle Mark began as he walked into the kitchen with an empty plate "Is that really necessary?"

Blaine sighed softly wishing his family would stop interrupting him when all he wanted to do was decently kiss his boyfriend. Letting go of Kurt's shirt, he turned his attention to his Uncle and took the empty plate "Is what necessary?"

"You and... in the kitchen"

"Me kissing my _boyfriend_?" Blaine chuckled emphasising the word 'boyfriend' because he knew how uncomfortable it made his Uncle. Blaine's father wasn't the most supportive parent of his son's sexual orientation at the start but he learnt to accept his son for who he was because he was still the same Blaine he'd always been. Uncle Mark wasn't like his brother and still found it hard to accept his nephew.

"So it wasn't just a phase then?"

"A phase" the teenager coughed "Me being gay was never a phase. Dad learnt to accept me so why can't you?"

"Because it is wrong Blaine. God does not condone this" Mark snapped. The devoted Catholic man couldn't get past the bible passages that didn't allow a man to lie with another man. It was all bullshit to Blaine but since he came out to his family when he was 15, Blaine has had to listen to the religious rant from his Uncle. Blaine had heard this lecture of his 'choices being just a ridiculous phase and that he needed to find a good wife' so many times, he could almost recite it. Waiting for his Mom to step in before mark got too far into his speech; Blaine sadly knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Here we go..."

"How do you think your choice reflects onto your sisters? Especially little Paige and Isabel?"

"Ok one, it's not a choice and two, how I live my life and who I spend it with has nothing to do with Paige or Isabel"

"It has everything to do with them. What kind of example are you setting for them?"

"I'm a good brother" Blaine snarled and stepped toward his Uncle even though Kurt tried to hold him back gently "I provide everything they need and I love all four of them more than anything in this world. I'm doing what's best for them every single day"

"Is moving them to New York in Kendall's senior year doing what's best for them?"

"As a matter of fact it is"

"Is your boyfriend going to?" Mark asked completely ignoring Kurt standing beside Blaine. Stepping in front of his boyfriend defensively, Blaine could handle an attack on his lifestyle but when Mark started on Kurt, he was about to lose it. "That's hardly a relationship you want to display in front of your sisters"

"They haven't complained yet" Blaine sighed "My relationships don't affect how I look after those girls"

"It does so maybe you shouldn't be the one taking care of them"

"Excuse me?"

"Maybe they'd be better off with Julia and I like it was originally planned"

"Yeah because Mom and Dad dying was exactly what we all originally planned" Blaine snapped loudly

"Blaine" Kurt insisted as he took his boyfriend's hand and tried to pull him back. He didn't want him to say anything more that he would later regret especially when the rest of Blaine's family were starting to stare. "Blaine come on, let's take a walk"

"He's right" Kendall sighed as she stepped between her brother and her Uncle. Kurt managed to move Blaine and drag him outside for some fresh air. Kendall turned to her Uncle and scowled "If my Mom were here, she would have slapped you right now. Blaine loves us, that's all that matters"

"Sometimes that's not all that matters"

**Uh-oh! Next chapter: Tuesday night... :)**


	12. Author's Note!

**WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**Hey all, so writer's block has hit and I don't know where to go with this story. I love this storyline and want to finish it I'm just not sure how so I want to propose something to my amazing readers.**

**A co-writer**

**Do you have an idea for where this story should go? How do you want it all to end? Should Uncle Mark get custody of Kendall, Charlie, Paige and Isabel?**

**I'd love it if someone could help out. Shoot through a review or personal message and we'll get writing **


End file.
